ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies
'ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies' Seirei Gensouki 01 - Itsuwari no ōkoku (精霊幻想記 01.偽りの王国) are the first installment of the Seigensou Light Novel series, it tell the story about Rio just after he awaken his previous life memories, a Japanese university student named Amakawa Haruto, his out of place life in noble society and the level of rot inside Beltram Kingdom. Summary Haruto Amakawa, 20 years old, a college student from Tokyo university, died in a traffic accident when a truck crash into the bus his riding in, he died carrying regret where he failed to confess to his childhood friend, a promises that he work on his entire life. One day in a slum somewhere in a kingdom called Beltram, an orphan boy Rio, wake up with Haruto memories inside him, he soon get involved with a kidnapping incident involving the royalty, and somehow repelled the culprit by using magic and martial art that awaken along with the memories, enabling him in saving the princess. After he managed to proof that he's not the culprit in a duel, the king grant a chance him to enroll in the royal academy, something that he grateful for because he really lacking in that world information. For a lowly orphan from the slum to enroll in aristocratic academy, he soon get in all kind of trouble from the rest of the student body, with only one people in the whole school that accept him, his own teacher Celia Claire. Seeing how fast Rio learn something, Celia choose to teach all kind of thing to Rio, from magic theory, noble manner, to tea brewing, the times spent together bring both of them closer and closer. Yet it didn't last long, another incident happen while in the school excursion outside, where even when Rio once again save the princess from falling to her death, the rest of the noble child tried to shift their fault in endangering the princess at him, that end with the king himself declaring him guilty and putting him in wanted list. Though at first Rio indeed planning to leave the country after graduation, he have no choice but escape from the country and start his journey to his parent homeland because of the false charge. Saying a farewell to a tearful Celia, Rio escape from Beltram kingdom on the same day, and start his journey to the east, not knowing that one of the noble sent an assassin to silence him for once and for all. Chapter 1: Previous Life Chapter 2: Awakening Chapter 3: Kidnapping Chapter 4: Interrogation Chapter 5: Audience Chapter 6: Enrollment Chapter 7: Magic Chapter 8: Failure Chapter 9: Growth Chapter 10: Field Training Part 1 Chapter 11: Field Training Part 2 Chapter 12: False Charge Character Debut * Rio * Celia Claire * Christina Beltram * Flora Beltram * Vanessa Emal * Alfred Emal * Aria Gavaness * Aishia (Dream) * Gustave Huguenot * Stead Huguenot * Alphonse Rodan * Lucius L'Orguille (Flashback) * Reiss * Roana Fontina * Garcia Fontina * Helmut Albou * Charles Albou * Phillip Beltram 3rd * Ayase Miharu (Flashback) * Ayame Karasuki (Flashback) * Latifa * Gigi Trivia * In the WN, instead of Minotaur, the one that attacking the excursion group are a horde of goblin instead Gallery V00101.jpg|Cover Vol 01 Vol01 01EN.jpg V00102.png|Meet the Princesses Vol01 02EN.jpg V00103.png|Vol 1 Character Spread Vol01 03EN.jpg V00104.png|Celia Tea Time Vol01 04EN.jpg V00105.png|Haruto seeing his childhood love with another man V00106.png|Meeting Celia the first time V00107.png|First fight! Snotty Brat 1 - 0 Assassin V00108.png|The two princesses V00109.png|There's no way my sensei can be this cute! V00110.png|First duel! Snotty brat 1 - 0 Noble Knight V00111.png|This is the scene of a completely adult girl dragging away underage boy V00112.png|Princess Pinch 3rd pinch V00113.png|This is actually a shotacon scene V00114.png|Next capture target, Kemonomimi girl! Category:Media Category:Light Novel